The main objective of this research is to develop statistical methodology and probability models for a wide variety of problems arising in the biomedical sciences which are especially applicable to cancer. The principal areas in which research will be conducted are: the planning and analysis of therapeutic trials, the analysis of discrete data, and the use of Bayesian methods in case control studies.